Et eux ?
by Ellie Fly
Summary: Un recueil de petites histoires sur des personnages bien précis dont on ne parle pas souvent...
1. La préférée

Personnage : et c'est Bellatrix qui ouvre le bal !

Thème : la jalousie

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Mots : 154

**La préférée**

- De toute façon, tu as toujours été la préférée !

Les yeux de ma petite soeur s'emplirent de larmes et elle fit demi-tour pour s'enfuir dans notre immense demeure. Je me souviens lui avoir couru après pour m'excuser d'avoir été méchante.

La vérité, c'est que je n'en pensait pas un mot. Quant à elle... Elle était faible. À vrai dire, je devais l'être aussi, autrement je ne lui aurais pas fait d'excuses.

Mais moi, j'avais changé. Elle, au contraire, était restée la pauvre petite fille qu'elle avait toujours été. Il suffisait de la regarder auprès de son _cher_ Lucius et de son fils adoré pour s'en convaincre.

C'en était fini du "Narcissa" par ci et du "Narcissa" par là. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avaient fait l'honneur de me prendre dans ses rangs.

Cette fois-ci, la préférée, ça allait être _moi_.

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, que je sache si je continue ou pas !


	2. Un réveil difficile

Personnage : Seamus Finnigan

Thème : la solitude

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Mots : 140

**Un réveil difficile**

Seamus se réveilla de bonne heure. Il avait oublié de fermer les rideaux de son lit la veille, et les rayons de soleil l'avait tiré de son sommeil.

De mauvaise humeur, il regarda autour de lui et tomba sur le lit vide de Dean. C'était le premier jour des vacances de Noël et son meilleur ami était rentré chez lui pour passer les fêtes avec ses parents. Ses propres parents à lui étaient parti en voyage pour célébrer leurs vingt ans de mariage.

Deux semaines sans Dean.

Deux semaines de solitude.

Non pas qu'il était le seul de griffondor à être resté. Harry et Ron aussi passaient les vacances à Poudlard.

Seulement... ce n'était pas pareil.

Seamus se laissa retomber sur son lit. Il se tourna pour faire dos à la fenêtre et essaya de se rendormir.


	3. Quiproquo

Personnage : Padma Patil

Thème: la monotonie

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Mots : 147

**Quiproquo**

Je descends les escaliers et je me dirige vers la Grande Salle. Le brouhaha des élèves déjà installés pour le petit déjeuner parvient à mes oreilles.

- Hey !

Je me retourne. Un garçon blond s'approche de moi en courant et me tend un livre de métamorphose.

- Tu as oublié ça dans la salle commune.

J'hésite un instant, puis je prend le livre.

- Merci.

Il me sourit et s'éloigne vers ses amis.

J'ouvre le livre à la première page et je lis "Parvati Patil" écrit à l'encre noire, juste en dessous du titre. Je lève la tête, le garçon est déjà loin.

J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire... Dois-je lui courir après ?

Bah ! Après tout, quelle importance ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. C'est juste mon quotidien.

Tout de même...

Parfois, j'aimerais sortir de la routine.


	4. Promenade nocturne

Personnage : Terence Higgs (serpentard)

Thème : l'envie

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Mots : 166

**Promenade nocturne**

Se promener dans l'école en pleine nuit sans se faire attraper ? Rien de plus simple ! La plupart des élèves n'osent pas le faire car ils sont terrorisés à l'idée de perdre des points ou de se retrouver en retenue. C'est ridicule !

Même si son sale chat a une sorte de sixième sens, Rusard n'est qu'un pauvre Cracmol. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien me faire ?

Quant aux préfets... Prenons, par exemple, Weasley. Il joue au dur mais, en fait, il profite de ses rondes pour voir sa copine. Préfète aussi d'ailleurs. Mais chez Serdaigle.

Tenez, voilà la preuve ! Il a suffit que je tourne dans le couloir des enchantements pour les voir collés l'un à l'autre. Pfff ! Ils me dégoûtent !

Il vaut mieux que je ne fasse pas de bruit pour ne pas me faire repérer. Ça y est, je suis hors de vue.

Tiens ?

C'est étrange, ce sentiment...

Comme un creux dans mon ventre...


	5. Un arrêt dans le temps

Personnage : Remus Lupin

Thème : le coup de foudre

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Mots : 125

**Un arrêt dans le temps**

Tout le monde discutait nerveusement. Les choses, à l'extérieur, allaient de mal en pis et rien ne semblait prévoir que la situation pouvait s'améliorer. Une personne organisait des crimes et cela justifiait tout à fait, pour lui, cet état d'alerte maximale.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Le nouveau Membre était arrivé. C'était parfait., ils auraient besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire possible pour combattre.

Elle entra.

Etait-ce ses yeux, sa bouche ou ses cheveux ? Tout en elle semblait irréel.

Les voix autour de lui se firent de plus en plus lointaines, alors qu'un autre bruit prenait de l'importance, augmentant d'intensité jusqu'à l'assourdir complètement.

Un bruit sourd et régulier.

Son coeur allait-il exploser ?


	6. Parenthèses

Ecrit en cours de dessin informatique. Ne vous méprenez pas, c'est très intéressant. Je viens d'apprendre à utiliser Autocad et de me prouver que je suis complètement nulle en math. Rien de nouveau, j'ai déjà eu le bac pour ça...

Petite dédicace à EleaDeLune

x

Personnage : Argus Rusard

Thème : l'effroi (ou mon infinie connerie)

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Mots : 167

**Parenthèses**

Miawwww !

- PEEVES !

Rusard couru jusqu'au bout du couloir, emprunta le passage secret caché derrière la tapisserie de Gontran Déorval (Aaah ! Ce fameux Gontran !) pour arriver dans le couloir du troisième étage.

Miawwww !

Il se retourna et retenu (très difficilement) un cri de stupeur ou de rage (jusqu'à ce jour, personne ne le sait encore réellement). Son adorable chatte, que les élèves appelaient (très injustement) Miss Teigne, était suspendue trois mètres au dessus du sol, accrochée par la queue à un chandelier (en argent, bien sûr).

Qui avait pu faire ça ? Peeves en aurait été incapable, il le savait. C'était forcément des élèves.

Ses yeux (déjà horriblement) globuleux grossirent dans leurs orbites. Il tenta (désespérément) de faire redescendre son chat au sol et réussit (enfin) au bout de la quatorzième tentative.

Il jura que cet affront ne resterait pas impayé, puis, il retourna dans son bureau et ouvrit une bouteille de vin de Lagnière (Aaah ! Ce fameux vin de Lagnière !) pour se remettre de ses émotions.


	7. Le témoin

Personnage : Arabella Figg

Thème : l'impuissance

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Mots : 151

**Le témoin**

Je ferme la porte derrière lui. À travers mes rideaux de dentelle blanche, je le vois s'éloigner dans ses vêtements trop larges, les cheveux en bataille.

Son oncle sort de la voiture, suivit de sa femme et de son fils. Le visage rouge, bouffi d'orgueil, il lui ordonne d'un geste d'entrer dans la maison. Il obéit, tremblant, et pousse la porte du numéro quatre avant de disparaître à l'intérieur.

Pauvre petit ! Si seulement il y avait quelque chose que je pouvais faire !

Un bruit de déchirure dans mon dos m'incite à me retourner. Mistigri vient de déchirer l'un de mes appuis têtes en laine crochetée. Je pousse un long soupir. Voilà qui va m'occuper ! J'attrape mes aiguilles, une pelote de laine et je m'installe dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

Tout semble calme au numéro quatre.

Mais au fond je sais...


End file.
